The White Chrysanthemum
by silver-chrysanthemum-91
Summary: They say your entire life flashes by as your end nears..Rangiku recalls every moment spent with Gin in flashes as he breathes his last.  A poem fic, from Rangiku's point of view.


A vanquished body; I was waiting for

winds that would carry my soul away

I knew the heavens would send them

But instead came that stranger to my disarray

He was in rags and yet he smiled so bright

So frail and still he bent down to say

"Eat this fruit or else you'll faint"

Had the gods sent him my way?

"Why do you want to save me" I asked

"Cause you're too pretty to leave behind.

Come with me and together we'll seek

What Fate has condemned us to find"

I couldn't read the intentions of his voice

Nor could I see through that foxy facade

But no matter what his reasons may have been

I decided to make with him my world of cards

Every day he dealt with the outside world

Though he dealt my cards too, he allowed me to breathe

He roughed and braved the skeins of the world

As I bound myself in his crystal sheath

I would not see him for days on end

And fake front of bravery I would put up

And when I couldn't take being forsaken anymore,

A nonchalant silver haired Gin would show up

"I got these for you" he would smile and say

I looked down to see some persimmons dried

"I stole em' only for ya ran-chan"

With that he would wipe the tears I'd cried

And as we grew in each other's shadows

I knew him very well but not too much

Like the surprise on my face was real

As he decked me with a pink silken touch

He dragged me one night, tip-toed, fairy footed

"Look carefully at the nobles' house in a minute or so"

And as he finished saying that, a million colors burst

A splendid scatter of flitting, shinning in electric glow

"This is called a new year, Ran!" he beamed

And ya supposed to spend it the ones you love"

And that's when I first saw his smile so real

And his eyes soften and shine like lights above

One day he strayed for long days again

But this time my fears I could not contain;

I had strange thoughts that filled my mind

That something drastic was going to change

And then I saw him dressed like death himself

His pale arms wrapping a shadowed cloak

And his eyes drenched in the color of blood

But his smile a sense of happiness awoke

"I'm going to be a shingami, Ran-chan"

Why didn't I see the end draw nigh?

"So that things will change" he sternly said

"They'll end without Rangiku having to cry"

And in my arms as my whole life lay

I saw it crumbling to the earth

My soul reduced to tears and it withered

For our worlds' without the other was dearth

"I'm sorry Rangiku" his battered smile spoke

"I couldn't give you back what they took"

My trembling body wanted to hold him forever

Because to me, Gin's soul was never a rook

I wept and thought why I doubted him earlier?

My soul always knew what were his final dreams

And even when I held the sword upon his neck

My hilt was crumbling and my heart would scream

But once I held onto his treacherous hands

Not one around could I sense or suffer

'A delicacy that poisons your nerves'

He was one such being, to my eyes a puffer

The light shone on him and dragged him away

And delicate sorrow on his face arose

"I wish my capture lasted longer… Farewell Rangiku"

His voice choked with the same remorse

"But I'm glad I could say sorry"

I wept longer as my spilled soul fell

But a sudden peace had overcome Gin

For he realized all would be well

I could no longer see his weak eyes flit

Or no longer feel his lungs or his heart

But I could feel his breath in mine

For never in time were our lives apart

I had surrendered my life to him long ago

And his become mine that glorious day

"And ya supposed to spend it the ones you love"

And I opened my mouth but nothing could say

"Don't say a thin' Ran chan." He smiled

I obeyed and resonated his smile

And slowly he drew near, breathed my breath

A moment of purity not a touch of guile

Today too as he lay on my lap

Not a sign of falsity I could see

With him I always was different

And so was he with me

Years passed by and things moved on

I'm glad and distressed he left no memento

As he knew that had he left a bit of himself

From its lingers it would not let me go

You set me free Gin but don't free me enough

I deal my cards now, but I no longer breathe

You roughed and braved the skeins of the world

As I bind myself in your crystal sheath


End file.
